1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to caller identification devices used in telecommunications networks and more particularly pertains to a new Caller Identification Information Printing System and Method for printing the caller identification information received by the caller identification device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of caller identification devices used in telecommunications networks is known in the prior art. More specifically, caller identification devices used in telecommunications networks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Caller Identification Information Printing System and Method. The inventive device includes a serial printer, an interface means operably coupled between the caller identification device and the serial printer for transmitting and receiving information to and from the caller identification device and the serial printer and a means for generating a print signal, the print signal being interpretable by the caller identification device, the caller identification device supplying control signals and the caller identification information to the interface means in response to the print signal.
In these respects, the Caller Identification Information Printing System and Method according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of printing the caller identification information received by the caller identification device.